Bangaa
right|300px Die Bangaa (jap. バンガ, Banga) sind eine wiederkehrende Rasse in der Final Fantasy-Serie und haben ihre Auftritte ausschließlich in der Welt Ivalice. Sie ähneln sehr stark einer Mischung aus Reptilien und Menschen, nur ihre Statur ist der der Menschen relativ ähnlich. Markant sind außerdem ihre Schuppen-Panzer, die ihren gesamten Körper bedecken. Wie die Viera haben sie lange Ohren, nur hängen diese an ihrem Körper herunter. Es ist fast unmöglich, weibliche Bangaas von männlichen zu unterscheiden, es sei denn, sie beginnen zu reden. Final Fantasy XII Überall in Ivalice haben sich Bangaa angesiedelt und leben Hand in Hand mit den anderen Rassen. Bedeutende Bangaa im Verlauf der Spielhandlung sind zum einen Migelo, in dessen Laden Vaan und Penelo arbeiten, sowie zum anderen Ba'Gamnan, ein berüchtigter Verbrecher, der mit seiner Gefolgschaft Bwagi, Gijuk und Rinok hinter seinem langjährigen Feind Balthier her ist. Außerdem begleitet ein Bangaa namens Monik die Gruppe während eines Mobs. Banga-Ruga Banga-Ruga haben etwas kürzere Ohren als die anderen Bangaa und schauen etwas graziöser aus mit ihrer gelb-braunen Hautfarbe. Ihre Fähigkeiten liegen beim Heilen und Schützen von anderen, sie sind also Mönche. Bangaa-Faas Bangaa-Faas haben eine bronzene Hautfarbe und sehr große athletische Begabung. Faas haben einen sehr hohen Gerechtigkeits-Sinn, was sie als Krieger/Ritter (das heißt „Faas“ in ihrer Sprache) auch mutig und tapfer ausüben. Bangaa-Bista Bangaa-Bista haben eine kupferfarbene Haut. Der Lebensstil der Bangaa-Bista gleicht den der Menschen; sie gehen beispielsweise dem Beruf des Händlers nach. Bangaa-Sanga Bangaa-Sanga haben eine graue Hautfarbe. Auch wenn sie sich „nur“ in vier Arten aufteilen lassen, sehen alle Bangaa sehr verschieden aus. Ihre Intelligenz ist mit der der Hume zu vergleichen, was es ihnen sehr erleichtert, sich zu integrieren. Sie verfügen über einen exzellenten Geruchssinn und sind mit ihrer sehr großen physischen Kraft den Hume in Sachen Lebensdauer überlegen: Ein Bangaa wird etwa doppelt so alt wie ein Hume. Leider haben sie eine große Schwäche: Sie erholen sich nur sehr schwer von Kämpfen und insbesondere Verletzungen. Wegen ihren begrenzten sprachlichen Möglichkeiten ist es ihnen nicht möglich, größere Zauber zu sprechen. Es soll jedoch einer von ihnen geschafft haben, einen übermächtigen Zauber zu sprechen. Bangaa-Ruga und Bangaa-Faas sind für Ordnung unter den Bangaa zuständig. Bangaa-Bista und Bangaa-Sanga gehen einem entspannten Leben nach, was es ihnen viel leichter macht, sich unter den Hume zurechtzufinden. Wie in jeder Gesellschaft gibt es natürlich auch unter den Bangaas Rebellen. Deswegen werden viele von Ihnen Diebe und Gesetzesbrecher. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy Tactics Advance thumb|100px|Ein Bangaa als [[Verteidiger]] Bangaa erscheinen als eine der fünf spielbaren Rassen. Wenn sie sprechen zischen sie S-Laute meistens. Sie können in verschiedenen Berufen für den eigenen Clan in den Kampf ziehen, die hauptsächlich auf Angriffsstärke und Schlagkraft ausgelegt sind. Zu Beginn des Spiels landet Marche Radiuju in Ivalice und legt sich versehentlich mit einem Bangaa an, doch der Mogry Montblanc kann diesen besänftigen und nimmt Marche in seinem Clan auf. Das Totema der Bangaa ist Adrammelech. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift right|100px Ähnlich wie im Vorgänger gibt es für sie fast nur Berufe, bei denen es auf ihre Angriffskraft ankommt. en:Bangaa es:Bangaa it:Bangaa fr:Vangaas Kategorie:Rassen (FFXII) Kategorie:Rassen (FFXII:RW) Kategorie:Rassen (FFTA) Kategorie:Rassen (FFTA2)